This invention relates to the art of forming scores (fold lines) and die-cutting in a simultaneous press operation of rigid polyvinyl chloride (hereinafter referred to as PVC) sheets or rolls. It particularly relates to a process for the manufacture of PVC blanks or cartons and to an improved PVC for use in said process.
At present, numerous processes for scoring or diecutting of rigid PVC cartons or blanks are employed. However, these processes are not geared to high speed production. Additionally, these presently used processes have proven very costly because of the need of expensive equipment and the time required in operation. The presently used processes also require special manufacturing equipment, which can only be used for the manufacturing of PVC cartons and are not suitable for the production of other type cartons such as, for example, paper board cartons.
The presently available processes use commercially available PVC in the form of sheets or rolls. While such PVC is useful in preparing blanks or cartons in such processes as are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,907,193 and 4,064,206, this PVC is not suitable for use in the process of the present invention. In particular, such PVC when used in the presently available processes requires heating at high temperatures (250.degree.-375.degree. F.) over relatively long periods of time.